Love?
by phoebemonique
Summary: Collection of one-shots that might give you an idea what love is... My favorite pairing! ExT the first 5 chapters... IGNORE THEM! XD R&R please! :
1. he loves you

_**He loves you**_

Tomoyo's car was about to turn to a corner when she forgot something…

"Rimasa-san, please stop the car, I need to go back. I think I forgot my wallet." Tomoyo said.

"Hai." Rimasa, the driver, said.

As the car screeched Tomoyo hurried back to school to grab her wallet but a certain guy with blue hair and cerulean eyes saw her…

"Hey Tomoyo you're too slow!" Eriol teased.

"I cannot run because of these damn shoes!" Tomoyo said back.

Eriol made a detour and arrived much earlier than Tomoyo. When Tomoyo arrived she

went in but found no wallet, she suddenly remembered putting it at the back pouch of her

bag…she sighed before setting for the gate.

Eriol who saw the sight approaching immediately closed the gate and waited for her voice…

"Eriol!!!!!!!!!You're such a jerk…Are you out of your right mind?" Tomoyo shouted.

"What do you think?" Eriol said as he slowly opened the gate.

"I think you're the worst jerk in this planet!" Tomoyo shouted as she tried to pass the gate.

"Where are you going?" Eriol teased once more.

"Going away?" Tomoyo said in a matter-of-factly-way.

Then the school guard came and saw the two…

"Guard-ojisan this guy is really naughty in every way you can imagine and he is really making fun of me." Tomoyo blurted out.

"He does that because he loves you." The guard said and went away

3 minutes of silence…

"You know what Tomoyo I do love you." Eriol said.

"What did you say?" Obviously, Tomoyo was bluffing.

"I said I love you Tomoyo Daidoji…" Eriol said in a louder voice.

"Really? What if I don't love you?" Tomoyo teasingly asked.

"Then I'll accept it." Eriol said sadly.

"Don't accept it because I do love you Eriol." Tomoyo smiled.

"See I told you this guy here loves you." The guard jokingly said.

**Author's Note: Well half of it is based on a true story all the things that happened before 3 minutes later…phrase was true after that all is fiction.**


	2. Truth or consequence

_**Truth or Consequence**_

"Truth or consequence?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Truth." Tomoyo said blankly knowing what Sakura would ask.

"Who's your crush?" Sakura asked cutely.

"Could you just answer that for me?" Tomoyo sighed.

"Yeah, Eriol?" Sakura asked in a fake questioning look.

"You always get it right." Toomoyo smiled and sighed dramatically.

"Yay!" Sakura faked a triumphant shout.

"Now, as for you Chiharu...Truth or consequence?" Sakura said in an evilish tone.

"Consequence." Chiharu stared at Sakura as if they were talking with their eyes.

"Very well then." Sakura grinned pulling the sides of her mouth up to her eyes.

"So what would the task be?" Chiharu asked in another one of her mischievous grins.

"Oh, as easy as blowing a candle. Your task is, to ask Eriol if he loves Tomoyo." Sakura said now looking into Tomoyo's eyes.

"Chiharu, no!" Tomoyo screamed in embarassment.

"Your wish is my command." Chiharu said in make believe obedience.

"Wait, Chiharu!" Tomoyo shouted but Chiharu was now a few inches away from Eriol and his friends.

**Eriol and his friends...**

"Oh, look who's approaching Eriol, a messenger from her pack." Shaoran said teasingly to Eriol.

"Shut up, Shaoran." Eriol protected.

"But it's true you've been staring at her for like thirty minutes now." Takashi teased again.

"Not you too." Eriol sighed.

"Well, you can't blame love for being so powerful over you." Shaoran said.

"Hey Chiharu-chan, how's Eriol's young wife?" Takashi blurted out loud.

"What do you mean? Eriol's in love with Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked excitedly.

"Eriol should be the one to answer that. Though it's pretty obvious actually, if you ask me? I'd say he's so madly in love with our dear Tomoyo" Shaoran pointed his thumb to a certain cerulean-eyed guy.

"So Eriol, is it a yes or a no?" Chiharu tilted her head to her left side obviously curious and utterly nervous.

Eriol didn't know what was he thinking, he didn't even know what was he doing but just as Shaoran said love could be real powerful. So with that as a conclusion he just, nodded.

With that as an answer, the guys smirked, and the startled girl? She speeded to the bench where Tomoyo and Sakura was seated.

"So what was the dear prince's answer?" Sakura asked more eagerly this time.

Chiharu just whispered her answer so Tomoyo wouldn't hear. The three guys continued to stare to see what would the other girls' reaction was.

When Chiharu finished, Sakura's jaw dropped which was not very girlish so she covered her mouth as her eyes stared back and forth to Tomoyo and where were the guys seated.

"Y-you should g-go there." Sakura stuttered and was still struggling from the lost of words as she pointed to Eriol's direction.

When Tomoyo was about to stand, she saw a figure approaching them. A slim but muscular guy with a well built torso, beautiful azure-colored hair, and cerulean eyes.

In short, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"T-tomoyo I-I" But Eriol can't contain himself anymore and pulled Tomoyo Daidoji for a kiss.

She loved it. He loved it. It was an indescribable moment. A first kiss, but definitely not the last for both of them.

"I guess that says it." Tomoyo smiled her hands still playing with her lover's perfect blue hair.

"Says what?" Eriol teased as her hand tightened protectively around his princess' waist.

"That I love you." Tomoyo said it out loud while blushing scarlet.

"And I love you too." Eriol copied how Tomoyo said it as he buried his face to her velvet soft hair and kissed her forehead.

"What a game of Truth or Consequence..."Sakura and Chiharu said in unison as they admired the couple in front of them.

"Hey she's our princess too! Don't keep her to yourself." Shaoran approached.

Their fingers just interlaced with each other like puzzle pieces and smiled together.


	3. a month and 16 days

**Author's note: My computer is not cooperating when I did this so expect errors. This is so random! Half of it is true and the others? Product of my imagination! (evil laugh) anyway on with it!**

_**A month and 16 days**_

"Why does summer have to be so boring?" Tomoyo whined scanning her e-mails through her laptop.

She thought of Sakura and Li since they're both in Hong Kong. She envied them because they had something to do while her, without Sakura or Li she had no one to tease. She sighed as she lazily scrolled through her inbox.

Her eyes widened when she saw a name on her laptop that caught her eyes. She scrolled the page back up and stared at the name written in her inbox.

"Impossible." Tomoyo mumbled as her jaw dropped and an audible gasp escaped her lips.

"He e-mailed me! I can't believe Eriol actually believed in my messages." It was a good thing she was in her room, if she wasn't? No one knows what will happen to Eriol if Sonomi found out.

Tomoyo eagerly clicked the e-mail and waited for it to load and in a few moments, she was scrolling the message contents and smiled.

It has been exactly 1 month and 16 days since she last saw Eriol Hiiragizawa and she missed him so much! By the end of summer, they'll be high school students and she'll see Eriol, her crush.

_Hi Daidoji, I received your message from Friendster and you were asking for our 6__th__ grade graduation picture, right? I want to give it to you personally, so when you read this, can you call me? See ya'._

Tomoyo was stunned by that e-mail and immediately rushed for her phone and scanned her contacts for his number. She found the target and pressed 'call'. She was panting and within 2 rings, Eriol picked up.

"Uh, yeah? Moshi-moshi." Eriol said in a preoccupied tone.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Tomoyo said hearing the stress in his voice.

"No, Suppie and Nakuru just started fighting over the remote control again and close to wrecking the whole house." Eriol laughed, half because of even telling Tomoyo about his companion's annoying antics, half because he's happy that he heard _his _angel's voice. He continued, "It seems you received my e-mail?"

"Yeah, I was stunned by that. So, where do you want to meet?" Tomoyo tried not too sound very eager but just can't help it.

"Uhhh…How about the penguin park? Around, now? Are you free?" Eriol asked and he realized he was being rude but Nakuru and Suppie are still so noisy. He can't believe that he was actually nervous; he was never lost for words in his entire existence.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Tomoyo said the smile in her voice much, much noticeable.

Tomoyo grabbed a comb and arranged her hair in a ponytail. She rummaged her drawers looking for her own wallet-sized graduation pictures and tossed them in her small bag. She passed by a mirror and when she thought she was presentable rushed out the door. The Penguin Park was a little far from their home so she had to run.

Eriol sent a short serious glare at his two companions and they both composed themselves and climbed the stairs leaving tv and remote control long forgotten. Eriol reached the second-floor faster than he usually takes and almost hastily grabbed his graduation pictures. He walked in a composed manner but in an obtrusive haste.

**Penguin Park…**

Eriol arrived first and tapped his foot on the dusty ground while looking around if any sign of purple locks swaying in the warm summer air.

Tomoyo clutched on her knees for support as she panted. She was in the center of Penguin Park and she heard soft footsteps approaching her. She looked up and saw a guy with dark hair and cerulean eyes covered by dark-rimmed glasses. He smiled at the girl and wiped sweat in the corner of her forehead with his ironed blue handkerchief.

"Sorry, I run the whole way here. I didn't want to keep you waiting. Now, look at me I'm –" Tomoyo was cut off when Eriol continued for her.

"Perfect." Eriol smiled while Tomoyo blushed crimson.

"Thanks." Tomoyo laughed nervously. _The _Daidoji is nervous? Oh, this was unusual.

"Anyway, this was the picture that you asked." Eriol gently handed the pictures on her palm.

Tomoyo can't look at the picture. She knew that if she blushed even more, Eriol will think of something else.

"Thank you." Tomoyo flashed a pretty smile that it made Eriol flush.

"I-It's nothing." Eriol stuttered. This girl was completely beautiful to make him stutter.

"So, Hiiragizawa. Are you studying in Tomoeda High? I mean all of us will continue there. You're not planning on going back to England don't you?" Tomoyo asked in a friendly manner while they walked towards the swing.

"Yeah, I'll be staying here hopefully forever." Eriol said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Forever means as long as long as you live or as long as this world lives?" Tomoyo chuckled and stared at Eriol as if he was a blazing dragon. (**A/N: **I love that description! LOLZ!!!)

"As long as I live." Eriol laughed with her as they sat on the swing.

They continued on talking about random things and mostly about Sakura and Shaoran. They didn't seem to notice the coming and going of people and children and they talked for what seemed years when they only have a month and 16 days to catch up on.

"Time seems to pass very fast when you're doing something you enjoy…" Eriol started with a melancholy smile on his face.

"And passes by slowly when you're not." Tomoyo finished wearing the same smile as Eriol.

"Pretty sad there, Daidoji." Eriol tried to lighten up the mood.

"Maybe yes, maybe not. Oh and it's Tomoyo." She smiled at Eriol but this time he didn't flush. He just sent her a gentle smile and stood up.

Tomoyo stood up but got tripped on a rock. She squealed and was expecting a bruise or a wound later and a little over-reacting from her mother. But she didn't feel any impact from the ground but instead, a soft cushion beneath her hands.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked while he still held the elbows of amethyst-eyed girl. The worry on his face is detectable.

"Uhhh…" Was Tomoyo's unintelligible reply with closeness of their faces. She felt the coming and going of his breath trickling on her face.

"I'm glad. Well, we should get going, right? Tomoyo." Eriol whispered right beside her ear.

"Right, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo almost stuttered but kept her self composed.

"Eriol, It's Eriol." Eriol gave mischievous grin and kissed the back of Tomoyo's hand then, walked away.

Tomoyo stood there motionless. Unable to perceive what was happening. It almost took her years before she arrived at her doorstep. She looked dazed and luckily, her mother hasn't arrived yet.

She sat on her bed and pulled the picture from her bag. She blushed and saw how handsome Eriol is.

He was holding his diploma with both of his hands and his necktie was arranged properly. His glasses were not intact and his cerulean eyes were beautifully photographed. It was wallet-sized and isn't glossy so it will be good for any photo album or wallet.

Then she flipped the photo and found that Eriol wrote a small note for her. It said…

_Tomoyo, I missed you, you know. I hope I'll see you next year. –Eriol_

**Author's note: **Well, it came longer than planned and it sucks but I'll appreciate it if you review! I hope I can update this story soon because I found it enjoyable when I wrote this…

L0ve l0tz,

KiNoMoTo18 (=^_^=) + (+_+) = ME!!!

.


	4. Rubber Bands

**Author's note: **Really random… I was reading this fic then I thought 'what would Eriol look like if his hair was tied with a rubber band then … ta-dah! Hahahaha… HUMOR!

_**Rubber Band**_

_**~o~**_

"Come on, Eriol! Just for 15 seconds and one picture. Please, Eriol. Just 15 seconds and one picture. " Tomoyo squealed almost jumping on his bed. She displayed her irresistable puppy dog eyes.

"First, why are you here and ransacking my bed? Second, why do you come here to ask me to let you tie a rubber band on my hair? Third, why in the world are you squealing? Dear, what did you eat? Are you okay?" Eriol asked as he took her face in his hands. The puppy dog eyes didn't seem to work on the cerulean-eyed magician.

"Eriol, don't mesmerize me like that. It's unfair. Besides, it's just me here and my cell phone." Tomoyo pouted, yes, she pouted as she dangled the cell phone in front of Eriol's eyes.

"I mesmerize you, really, I didn't know that. So you're not gonna let this go are you?" Eriol said as he crossed his legs and arms in front Tomoyo.

"I'm not." Tomoyo said in a fake stubborn tone as stuck her tongue out to him.

"Fine. Tie the rubber band and look at me for 3 seconds and no pictures." Eriol said in a bossy voice.

"Awwww… Eriol, please, just ten seconds." Tomoyo said sitting on Eriol's lap.

Eriol had a scheme planned in his head the moment she sat on his lap. She didn't have any clue on how Eriol would handle her little outburst. He eyed her for a moment then smiled, the smile that he had only for Tomoyo. He decided to play with her a little more.

"5 seconds, dear. 5 seconds, okay, Tomoyo?" Eriol held her waist to keep her close to him. Phase 1 complete.

"You've got yourself a deal, _darling_." Tomoyo stressed the last word for her own amusement.

She reached in her pocket and took out a blue rubber band and raised her arms to tie it on Eriol's hair. All Eriol needed to do was the Phase 2 of his so-called brilliant plan. Before Tomoyo lowered her arms, Eriol already pushed her on the bed and crashed his lips on hers. Although Tomoyo was unwilling to close her eyes, it was an initial reaction. Just like what she said, he mesmerized her. Eriol smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled the rubber band off as he pushed her deeper into the bed, if that was even possible. Eriol pulled away as he discarded the rubber band somewhere in his room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tomoyo. Your 5 seconds is out." Eriol smirked at the furious girl as he had no apologetic intentions inside him.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, you're gonna be dead today, I promise you." Tomoyo said lunging on Eriol like a furious cat.

But since the blue-haired guy had good reflexes, Tomoyo found herself back on the same bed with Eriol, kissing her. He pulled away to taunt her and she found herself biting her lower lip, a habit she had when she haven't had enough and Eriol found himself laughing at his fiancee's antics.

"Maybe the killing can come later. Now, kiss me." Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him.

"Oh, how can you be so lusciously delicious?" Eriol said as he kissed her and she gasped.

Eriol found his hands at the tip of her lilac hair and felt that it was braided. Eriol smiled as pulled the rubber band holding the braid and run his fingers through her soft hair to let it flow freely around her. He reluctantly pulled away and Tomoyo looked at him with longing in her eyes.

"Curse rubber bands." Eriol smiled and started to kiss her waiting lips leaving the cursed rubber bands discarded and forgotten on the floor.

**Author's note: **I'm sure that this is extremely short but it felt just right… I love it! A little steamy but sweet, short and fluffy and full…whatever… anyway if you review I would be really happy because I think lesser people are reading this…I'm getting a little depressed…that's it…so I hope you review! ideas are coming easily now... so I'd love it if you review...

L0ve l0tz,

KiNoMoTo18


	5. Sugar Rush

**Author's note: ** I just felt like updating… The thunder striked(?) you know… So here…

_**Sugar Rush**_

"So, now, I'm asking you, what did you do to Tomoyo, Sakura-chan?" Eriol said trying to calm down.

"I didn't know that there was liquor in that chocolate." Sakura replied apologetically.

"That's the second problem, didn't you know, this girl gets sugar rush when eating dark chocolate!" Eriol pointed at Tomoyo who was spinning Kero around and around in the living room.

"Gomene, Eriol-kun. I really didn't know!" Sakura said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"But, how in the world will I take her home, she smells like wine and she's insanely drunk, Sonomi-san will kill me!" Eriol said frantically. Never in his life had he dreamed of facing the wrath of Sonomi-san's anger.

"Uhmmm.. I don't really know. But I mean we're already college students, I think Aunt Sonomi will understand." Sakura tried to be positive.

"Sakura-chan, Touya-kun won't even allow you to be alone with Shaoran-kun. Think about what Sonomi-san will do if she found out that I got Tomoyo drunk. I had a hunch that something like this was going to happen, I shouldn't have left you." Eriol sighed.

"Hey, Eriol, Sakura-chan. Whadd'ya two arguing aboutsie?" Tomoyo asked, as she dropped Kero to the floor.

"Nothing, Tomoyo why don't you sit down for a while?" Eriol said as he lead her to the couch.

"But, Eriol, Tomoyo still wants to pway more games with Kewo-chan! Plus, Tomoyo doesn't feel itsy-ditsy yet." Tomoyo pouted cutely and started talking in third person as she sat down.

"Sakura-chan, can you please translate in plain language what she just said?" Eriol fumed.

"I think she means: she doesn't want to go because she doesn't feel bad yet?" Sakura ended in an unsure tone.

"How can I even let her leave this place? She's in such a mess!" Eriol thought of a way… Then, it hit him. "Ne, Sakura-chan, can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor, Eriol-kun?"

**10 minutes later…**

Tomoyo was already strapped on the passenger's seat of Eriol's car, ready to leave for the Hiiragizawa Manor.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan! Please contact me if Sonomi-san calls you." Eriol said before starting the car.

"I will!" Sakura shouted.

'Good thing I thought of that. The plan goes like this: Tomoyo will stay over at my house tonight but we told Sonomi –san that she is at Sakura-chan's house.' Eriol sighed in relief.

Eriol glimpsed at Tomoyo and found her in a slumping position with her head bent down. Eriol felt terrified seeing the perfect Tomoyo Daidoji, a person who never loses grace, like this.

"Hey, Tomoyo. What's happening to you?" Eriol started in a soft voice.

Tomoyo sniffled. Eriol knew that sign. She's crying. Why is she crying? Eriol hit the breaks.

"Hey, what's the problem, dear?" Eriol said trying to make her look up.

No answer.

"Tomoyo, tell me, what is it?"

Sniffle. Wipe. Sniffle. 1, 2, 3… "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Tomoyo wailed.

"Wha-What's the matter." Eriol was startled but still, he was trying to keep his cool.

"B-But you said," Hiccup. "that I'm such a mess and that you don't like this version of Tomoyo."

"I never said that I didn't like you." Eriol soothed her as she wiped her tears with her fists, the way a child would.

"But, Eriol was really angry, earlier." She hiccupped again.

Eriol burst. Of course he was angry, how could he forget that!

"If, I must tell you dearest Tomoyo, I am annoyed and angry at the same time." Eriol said in a controlled voice.

"Wh-Why? Do Eriol weally hate Tomoyo that mwuch?" Tomoyo sniffled again.

"Tomoyo, I don't hate you. I'm angry because you're not taking care of yourself and yes, you're a mess, but you are still my mess. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I can't forbid you to do things that you want to do but please, just don't do these things that make me worry. How can I ever leave you now that I know you can get into this kind of trouble? Heck, how can I even marry you if Sonomi-san can't entrust you with me?"

Silence.

Eriol just realized he had said too much.

"Waaaah!" Tomoyo wailed again.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I-I didn't know that Eriol cared about Tomoyo that much. I thought you really hated Tomoyo already. No matter what happens in the future, Tomoyo will surely, surely marry Eriol and only Eriol!" Tomoyo hugged him tightly.

"But Eriol, Tomoyo is bothered with just one thing." Tomoyo asked, still in the Eriol's arms.

"What's that?" Eriol pulled away.

"How come we're graduating soon but we've kissed for only one time?" Tomoyo said displaying an innocent look on her face.

Eriol chuckled. "Well, there's a remedy to that." Eriol said giving Tomoyo a long passionate kiss.

When they arrived home, they continued…

**Next morning…**

"Wha-What am I doing here? Where am I?" Tomoyo said noticing that she's in Eriol's clothes.

"You're in my house, Tomoyo." Eriol said while entering the room. Topless. (**A/N: **Totally fangirling) "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Not real—" She paused remembering the kissing part. "—ly. Did we do anything we're not supposed to do?"

Eriol laughed. "No darling, you're just a little kinky yesterday, because you were in a bit of a sugar rush, so we did a lot of kissing and you also caused some trouble over at Sakura-chan's, you almost killed Cerberus. But other than that, nothing. I promised Sonomi-san that I won't touch you, unless I want my head cut off. Oh, and in case you forgot, I still plan to marry you so, I'll just have to wait a little after that." Eriol explained, a bit exaggerated, then chuckled.

Tomoyo blushed and remembered some of the happenings.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry. All I really remember was the last part of the entire ruckus I caused." Tomoyo tried to hide her face.

"Don't worry about it. We still love you. Though, I'm not sure with Cerberus, you can just bake him a cake and he'll forgive you." Eriol laughed.

"What about mother? Does she know?" Tomoyo remembered and suddenly stopped laughing.

"Of course not, we took care of that."

Tomoyo sighed.

"That's really relieving. I just want to know, what did I eat to have a sugar rush?"

"That would be my secret because you were a lot of fun when you're in that state. Want some dark chocolate? It can ease hung-overs."

"Sure."

And another episode starts…

**Author's note: **Yay! I finished it! I'm so happy! Please review! :D I missed writing!


End file.
